Frustrated
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: Sometimes, you just need someone to have your back when the world starts throwing punches.


The past few days had been trying their hardest to get on Raven's nerves. It had just been one thing after the other, and the fact that the inconveniences didn't stop coming led her to believe Fate had a bone to pick with her. It didn't make much sense, because Raven hadn't done anything bad in recent memory that should constitute all this negative karma coming back to her.

Where should she begin?

Four days ago, Starfire had taken it upon herself to fill Raven's closet with a ton of girly clothes for no other reason than "I thought you wouldn't mind?" She'd trespassed into her room, threw out all of her cloaks and leotards, and left behind an annoying mess of purples and greens. They'd argued for nearly ten minutes before Robin showed up and told Starfire that what she'd done was wrong and to return Raven's original clothes.

The next day was given to Beastboy. He hid her tea kettle, and then tried to force her to play his dumb video games so she would get it back. After she opened a portal to another dimension Beastboy had returned it, but he didn't stop bothering her. Whilst she was meditating, he'd snuck into her room and hit her with a stankball, which exploded upon impact and left her covered in dirty laundry. At that point Beastboy was halfway through a portal to the void of space before Robin had shown up and stopped the fighting, convincing Beastboy to go on patrol with him into town.

The next _next_ day, Raven had forgotten that they were supposed to show up at some sort of thank you ceremony, which was being held in honor of the Titans defence of the city. She'd been forced to sit up on a stage, dodging questions about her personal life before being forced into close proximity with dozens upon dozens of people who dressed their kids up like her and wanted to take photos and have her autograph. The whole ordeal had started in the morning and by the time she'd gotten home late that night, she was far too tired to do anything other than sleep.

Yesterday, when she'd journeyed into town to her favourite bookshop, the book she'd reserved had been bought for double its price and another wouldn't be in for a few more weeks. Then when she'd come home, they were out of the teabags she kept and she had to journey back into town, only to go to three different stores just to be told didn't have any. Forced to buy a different brand and returning home again, she found that Beastboy and Starfire had somehow managed to convince the others to let them cook dinner. She went to bed hungry to avoid the inevitable food poisoning.

So what had happened today? Well, when Raven had gotten out of the shower after their group training exercises, the alarm had gone off just as she laid down in bed and opened an old book. Cinderblock was on the loose, going berserk in the tech sector of the city. Meeting the others on the ground she, Starfire, and Beastboy took to the air while Robin and Cyborg followed in their respective vehicles.

Following them in the air, they arrived at the tech sector of the city in just a few minutes, assessing the situation. As usual, he was picking up cars and throwing them at buildings, swinging light poles like baseball bats and generally being an obnoxious… creature? Raven still didn't know how the villain came to be or why it felt a need to destroy everything nearby.

"Alright, you know the drill! Hit him hard, and try to keep him pinned down; the police will be here soon with the restraining table. Titans, go!" Robin's voice rang out from her communicator, and the battle began.

Her bad luck carried over to her fights, it seemed. Starfire went in first, descending sharply as Cinderblock threw a park bench at her. It smacked into Raven, exploding and sending her flying into the windshield of a car. Groaning, she sat up and held a hand to her back. The car she was on started wobbling, and Cyborg's voice called out from underneath it. "Raven, get ready!" Just as Raven processed what he'd said, the car flew through the air straight towards Cinderblock.

The behemoth caught the car, and Raven tried flying upwards to put some distance between her and her foe. There was a bellowing grunt, and Raven looked down to see that Cinderblock was jumping up with an outstretched hand. It caught her by the foot, and Raven felt the wind rush past her as she was flung around. Disoriented, Raven felt Cinderblock let go of her foot and she flew through the air, crashing into a window on a nearby building.

Standing with a pained grunt, Raven walked to the hole that had been made and looked down, where she could see Cyborg blasting Cinderblock with his sonic cannon. Lifting up both of his hands over his head, Cinderblock slammed his fists into the ground and sent a shockwave back to Cyborg. He spun around, and his right hand continued to fire as he stumbled around. Raven jumped out of the window just as the sonic waves passed over it and she landed next to Beastboy, who was taking cover behind an SUV. Finally able to catch her breath, Raven sat down as the flaming wreckage of another car flew overhead.

"Raven? Are you going to get in there anytime soon, or are you just going to fly around like a confused insect?"

" _That's IT!"_ Raven stood up, her voice warping as her demonic form came forth. Beastboy's eyes widened as she grew taller, fog forming as the temperature around them started to drop. " _I've had enough!"_ Beastboy scrambled backwards, and everyone around them stopped fighting as the shadows started flowing towards her.

Cinderblock's eyes widened somewhat in a manner similar to fear when the shadows surrounded him, forming a cocoon and lifting him up into the air. " _It's just been one thing after the other!"_ Raven screamed, and Cinderblock smashed into the ground with a heavy thud. " _Every day something comes along just to piss me off!"_ Cinderblock roared as Raven used her shadows to slam him into a building, creating a crater in the brickwork. " _This ends now!"_ Raven lifted him high into the air, before repeatedly slamming him back into the ground. The heavy impacts caused the ground to rumble and made everyone lose their balance.

"Raven!" Robin's voice called out to her, and she turned to stare at him as he started walking towards her with an outstretched hand. "It's over. He's down." Raven looked back to Cinderblock, who wasn't struggling and lay groaning on the ground, still in the shadow cocoon. Looking back to Robin, she inhaled deeply, trying to put a lid back on her emotions.

Slowly, she returned to her normal state, and was immediately overcome with weariness. This always happened whenever her emotions got the better of her. Stumbling slightly, Robin ran forward and helped to steady her. "Thanks…" Raven sighed, holding a hand to her head. She looked up, and the others were all staring at her apprehensively. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Raven closed her eyes as Robin led her along to the T-Car.

"Good work team. Let's go home." Robin said. Opening the passenger door for her, Robin made sure she was inside before shutting it and heading back over to his bike. Starfire and Cyborg helped the police get Cinderblock onto the restraining table when they arrived, and soon enough the Titans were heading back to the tower.

~Frustrated~

The next day, Raven awoke to the sound of her communicator going off instead of her alarm going off. "Titans, trouble! Meet in the common room, ASAP!" The communicator beeped twice as the transmission ended, and Raven stood up from her bed and drew her cloak around herself before heading down the hall alongside Cyborg.

Beastboy and Starfire were already ahead of them, while Robin was standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed. "Robin what's going on?" Cyborg asked. As they all gathered in front of him.

"Cinderblock's attack yesterday turned out to be a decoy. I just got a call from the chief of police; there's been 911 calls and social media posts about some sort of bomb threat." He explained. Everyone looked between each other, then back to Robin. "There have been numerous sightings all over the city, so we'll have to split up and search for them separately.

"Starfire, take the shopping and entertainment district."

"Right away!" Starfire replied, floating up into the air and flying through the room.

"Cyborg, the tech district."

"Gotcha." He, too, ran once he'd gotten his orders from Robin.

"Beastboy, the tourism district."

"Roger." Beastboy turned and followed the other two.

Robin looked at Raven, but didn't say anything. "Where do I need to go? Downtown?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Making sure Beastboy had left, Robin shook his head before responding to Raven. "No, I need you to stay here."

"Do you want me to coordinate the search?" Raven asked.

"There's _not_ a search." Robin replied, holding up a finger.

"...Huh?" Raven asked, utterly confused.

"I heard what you said yesterday. About how you were constantly being bothered; plus, I've seen it happening too. Soooo, today is your day off. Consider it a reward for taking down Cinderblock single-handedly." Robin smiled at her.

"Uh… thanks." She said, not sure how to respond. Raven hadn't been expecting this to happen, that was for sure. Nodding, Robin put a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked him.

"To coordinate the "search" and make sure we all stay away from the tower until later tonight." He said casually. "See ya." And just like that, he jogged out of the common room and a minute later his motorcycle could be heard rumbling to life down on the ground.

Raven stood in the same spot for a few more minutes, not sure what she was going to do with her day off.

"I'm going back to bed." She muttered a moment later.

~Frustrated~

I feel like Beastboy kind of got put in a bad limelight, but… well, all five of them aren't always going to get along, and I figure if anyone was going to annoy Raven that badly it would wind up being Beastboy, even if he's just having a bit of fun and isn't intentionally trolling her.

Oh well.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
